bibleonlinegamefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gebäude
Ein Gebäude, umgangssprachlich auch oft als Haus bezeichnet, ist ein Bauwerk, das Räume umschließt, betreten werden kann und zum Schutz von Menschen, Tieren oder Sachen dient. Ein Gebäude besitzt nicht zwingend Wände oder einen Keller, jedoch immer ein Dach. Ansonsten treffen die Eigenschaften eines Bauwerks auch auf ein Gebäude zu. Manche Definitionen fassen den Begriff etwas enger und beschränken ihn auf Bauwerke, die sich über der Erde erheben) Höchstausbaustufen für Gebäude: Stufe 5 Hauptquartier öffentlicher Platz Garten Schafstall Stall Stufe 10 Graben Akademie Stufe 20 alle übrigen ='Ständiges Gebäude'= Hauptquartier Ein Hauptquartier (Stufe 1) ist das einzige Gebäude, welches automatisch mit einer neuen Siedlung "mitgeliefert" wird. Es lässt sich bis Stufe 5 ausbauen. Wenn man das Hauptquartier betritt, bieten verschiedene Karteireiter unterschiedliche Möglichkeiten (Übersicht, Steuer, Entfernen, Helden, Pionier Stamm und Schatzkammer). Tipp: Ins Hauptquartier gelangt man jederzeit in dem man auf den Button "Übersicht" (unten links unterhalb des eigenen Bildes) drückt. Voraussetzungen: Keine Ausbaustufe 2 wird benötigt für Öffentlicher Platz Graben Tempel Kaserne Schmiede Ausbaustufe 3 wird benötigt für Garten Gebetshaus Ausbaustufe 4 wird benötigt für Altar Brunnen Ausbaustufe 5 wird benötigt für Werkstatt Akademie Stall Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left 'Übersicht' Hier erhält man einen Schnellüberblick über den Stamm (unter Nutzername: ...). Unter "Stammesinfo." erhält man Informationen über die einzelnen Siedlungen (Name, Anzahl Bevölkerung und Koordinaten). Man kann mit dem Button "Bewegen" direkt zur gewählten Siedlung springen, und mit dem Button "Stammname ändern" den für alle sichtbaren Namen der entsprechenden Siedlung ändern. Unter "Helden Information" erhält man Informationen über die eigenen Helden (Name, Stufe, aktueller Status und kontrollierende Siedlung). Man kann mit dem Button "Entlassen" den Helden wieder loswerden, und mit dem Button "Name ändern" kann man dem Helden einen anderen Namen geben. Klickt man auf den Heldennamen, so springt man diesen direkt in der Helden-Verwaltung an. 'Steuer' Hier kann man die Steuern eintreiben. Das Steueraufkommen hängt von der Bevölkerung ab. Je mehr Leute in der Siedlung leben, desto mehr Steuern können eingenommen werden. Die Summe der eintreibbaren Steuern steigert sich alle 100 Einwohner um 300 Gold bis zu einem Maximum von 3.200 Gold. Steuern kann man nur EINMAL pro Tag eintreiben (der neue Tag beginnt immer um Mitternacht deutscher Zeit). Das Erheben von Steuern hat aber KEINEN negativen Einfluß auf die Bevölkerung. 'Entfernen' Über diese Auswahl kann man errichtete Gebäude entfernen. 'Helden' Die aufgelisteten Helden haben von Abraham und Gottes Segen gehört und sind gekommen, um sich dem Stamm anzuschliessen. Hier kann man Helden einstellen, die den Stamm zusätzlich beschützen werden. Je nach Menge an Ruhm kann man weitere Helden einstellen (siehe nachfolgende Tabelle). Sobald Abram Stufe 10 erreicht hat können gelegentlich auch "grüne Helden", später dann auch "blaue Helden" und am Ende gar "rote Helden" rekrutiert werden (siehe Tabelle weiter unten). Die Helden können, entsprechend Ihrer Erfahrungsstufe, eine unterschiedlich große Anzahl von Soldaten kommandieren. Die Soldaten können nur auf dem ->'Versammlungsplatz' zugeteilt werden. 'Pionier Stamm' Die Anforderungen, neues Land zu pionieren (also eine weitere Siedlung zu gründen) sind relativ hoch Holz 20.000, Lehm 20.000, Mineralien 40.000 und Nahrung 20.000 - Die Rohstoffe sind dann natürlich NICHT mehr in der aussendenden Siedlung vorhanden. Du kannst die Zielkoordinaten eingeben, wo die neue Siedlung gegründet werden soll und dann dauert es einen Tag (24:00:00 Stunden), bis diese besiedel- und ausbaubar ist. Wie viel Wohlstand man für welche Siedlungs-Erweiterung benötigt kann man der nachfolgenden Tabelle entnehmen. Pro Tag kann nur eine neue Siedlung errichtet werden, d.h. nur einmal Pioniere ausgesandt werden. Erst nach Ankunft der bereits ausgesendeten Pioniere können erneut welche ausgesendet werden. Tipp: Es empfiehlt sich einen Helden dorthin zu entsenden, der die Siedlung allenfalls verteidigt. Dies geht aber erst nach den 24 h, die es dauert, bis diese besiedel- und ausbaubar ist. 'Schatzkammer' In der Schatzkammer lagern die von den Helden erbeuteten oder auf dem Markt erworbenen Items (Ausrüstungsgegenstände). Mit diesen kann man auch Handel treiben (siehe auch -> Markt). Hier findet man Buttons mit den Beschriftungen Schatzkammer, Handel mit dem Item, Item verkaufen, Item aufwerten, Attribut ändern, Versenden und Helden Information. 'Schatzkammer (Button)' Mit Hilfe dieses Buttons kommt man zurück zur Hauptansicht der Schatzkammer. 'Handel mit dem Item' Hiermit kommt man direkt zum Markt und kann seine Items verkaufen. Der Erlös wird erst erzielt, wenn sich jemand findet, der dieses Item für den eingestellten Preis auch kaufen will. Es können nur Items gehandelt werden, die sich in der Schatzkammer befinden (nicht im Beutel eines Helden) !!! Ein Sofort-Verkauf ist durch Item verkaufen möglich. 'Item verkaufen' Im Gegensatz zum Verkauf über den Markt durch Handel mit dem Item kann man man hier ein Item zum Gestehungspreis (angegeben beim Item) sofort verkaufen. Es können nur Items verkauft werden, die sich im Beutel eines Helden befinden (der Held muss sich in der Siedlung befinden) !!! 'Item aufwerten' Mit Hilfe von Edelsteinen kann man versuchen ein Item aufzuwerten, dies kann auch fehlschlagen. Es können nur Items aufgewertet werden, die sich im Beutel eines Helden befinden (der Held muss sich in der Siedlung befinden) !!! 'Attribut ändern' Hier kann man sowohl das/die Attribut(e) (also Prophetische Gabe, Stärke, Segen, etc.) wie auch die Anzahl der Pluspunkte eines Items verändern. Es können nur Attribute von Items geändert werden, die sich im Beutel eines Helden befinden, der sich zudem in der Siedlung befinden muss!!! Jede Änderung kostet einen Schekel. Beim Ändern ist Folgendes zu beachten: - je mehr Attribute auf einem Item sind, umso mehr Kombinations- möglichkeiten gibt es - die Attribute haben eine unterschiedliche Wahrscheinlichkeit (Prophetische Gabe kommt häufiger als Stärke oder Segen) - eine Änderung ist nicht immer mit einer Verbesserung verbunden (Punktänderungen können auch zu einer Verschlechterung führen) - eine wiederholte Änderung kann auch zur Ausgangsstufe zurückführen - die maximale Pluspunktezahl beträgt 3 'Versenden' Wenn man einem Freund ein Item schenken möchte, so ist dies hier möglich. Es können nur Items versendet werden, die sich in der Schatzkammer befinden (nicht im Beutel eines Helden) !!! Jeder Versand kostet einen Schekel. Ein Versand ist erst möglich, wenn Abram die Stufe 5 erreicht hat. Tipp: Hat man direkten Kontakt mit dem Empfänger (Telefon, Skype, Chat, o.ä.) so kann man das Geschenk auch für wenige Gold im Markt verkaufen (und der Empfänger kauft es gleich nach dem Einstellen). Hier besteht jedoch ein Restrisiko, daß es an jemand fremden geht. Sicherer ist das Versenden. Der im Tipp genannte Vorgang ist bei identischer IP (z.B. Heimnetzwerk) nicht möglich. 'Helden Information' Mit der Helden Information kann man den gerade ausgewählten Helden in der Helden-Verwaltung anspringen. ='Rohstoffe'= In diesem Abschnitt findet man die verschiedenen Rohstoffe beschrieben, die für den Siedlungsbau so wichtig sind. Sägewerk Hier wird Holz produziert.Ein Sägewerk mit höherer Stufe produziert schneller Holz. Voraussetzung: Hauptquartier1 (ausbaubar bis Level 20) Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Lehmgrube Hier wird Lehm gefördert, der zu Ziegeln für den Gebäudebau verarbeitet wird. Höhere Stufen steigern die Lehmproduktion pro Stunde. Voraussetzung: ' Hauptquartier1 (ausbaubar bis Level 20) Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Farm Auf der Farm wird Nahrung für die Leute der Siedlung produziert. Je höher die Stufe, desto höher die Produktion. Besonders Soldaten sind darauf angewiesen, Nahrung wird in erster Linie benötigt um deine Soldaten beim Kampf zu versorgen. '''Voraussetzung: ' Hauptquartier1 (ausbaubar bis Level 20) Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Mine In der Mine werden Mineralien gewonnen, die für den Bau von Waffen und Gebäuden gebraucht werden. Je höher die Stufe der Mine ist, desto mehr Mineralien können gefördert werden. '''Voraussetzung: Hauptquartier1 (ausbaubar bis Level 20) Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left ='Rohstoff-Gebäude'= In diesem Abschnitt findet man die verschiedenen Gebäude, welche sich um das Thema Rohstoffe kümmern. Mit ihnen kann man die Rohstoffe lagern, verstecken (um nach einem Überfall/Angriff durch andere Mitspieler noch ausreichend Rohstoffe für den Wiederaufbau zu besitzen), verkaufen (in Gold umwandeln), tauschen (mit anderen Spielern) bzw. zu neuen eigenen Siedlungen transportieren. Markt Hier kann man Ausrüstung kaufen/verkaufen oder Rohstoffe verkaufen/verteilen sowie die Schatzkammer des Hauptquartiers direkt betreten. Voraussetzung: Warenlager1 Ausbaustufe 1 wird benötigt für Versteckte Lagerhalle Ausbaustufe 3 wird benötigt für Handelszentrum Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left 'Gegenstände' 'Ausrüstung kaufen' Dies ist beim Betreten des Marktes automatisch ausgewählt. Hier kann man Ausrüstung (Waffe, Schild, ...) kaufen (mit Gold). Der Kauf muß durch eine Sicherheitsabfrage bestätigt werden. Tipp:' Den Cursor über das Ausrüstungsteil halten - im popup-window sieht man nicht nur die Fähigkeiten, die der Gegenstand verleiht, wie auch den Level, ab dem man ihn verwenden kann, sondern in der Regel auch einen "empfohlenen Verkaufspreis", sagen wir kurz den Preis, den er wert ist. Der tatsächliche Verkaufspreis kann hiervon bisweilen erheblich abweichen... 'verkaufen' Hier kann man Ausrüstung verkaufen, die die Helden erbeutet oder man auf dem Markt zuvor gekauft hat. Man erhält 2 Übersichten. Die Eine beinhaltet die Gegenstände/Ausrüstungen, die man bereits zum Verkauf anbietet. Die Andere beinhaltet die Gegenstände/Ausrüstungen, die sich gerade in der Schatzkammer befinden und somit verkaufbar sind. Man kann so viele Gegenstände verkaufen, wie der Stufe des Marktes entspricht. Pro Gegenstand wird hierfür eine Registrationsgebühr eingehoben, die mindestens ein Goldstück beträgt und sich sonst an der Höhe des verlangten Verkaufspreises orientiert. 'Schatzkammer-Button' Hier gelangt man direkt in die Schatzkammer des Hauptquartiers. Zurück kommt man dann schnell wieder über die Menüleiste oben im Spiel mit dem Button 'Markt'. 'Rohstoffe' 'Rohstoffe verkaufen' Beim Auswählen des Reiters Rohstoffe ist Rohstoffe verkaufen automatisch ausgewählt. Hier kann man Rohstoffe zum Kurs 10:1 in Gold umwandeln. 'Rohstoffe verteilen' Hiermit ist es möglich die Anzahlen der Rohstoffe gegen Zahlung von 3 Schekel neuzuverteilen - z.B. 2000 Holz und 10000 Mineralien kann man in 7000 Holz und 5000 Mineralien umverteilen. Die Gesamtanzahl über alle Rohstoffe muß hierbei unverändert bleiben, sonst bleibt der 'verteilen'-Button grau und damit nicht aktivierbar. Warenlager Rohstoffe, die in der Siedlung produziert werden, werden hier gelagert. Voraussetzung: Hauptquartier1 Ausbaustufe 1 wird benötigt für Markt Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Versteckte Lagerhalle Je nach Ausbaustufe werden hier 1% der Rohstoffe des Warenlagers versteckt. Das heißt, mit Erreichen von Stufe 20, können 20 % Kapazität des Warenlagers versteckt werden. Dies ist insbesondere hilfreich, wenn Deine Siedlung geplündert oder überfallen wird und Du im Anschluss daran wieder Rohstoffe für den Wiederaufbau brauchst. Voraussetzung: Markt1 Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Versteckte Warenmenge abhängig von der Warenlager-Kapazität (Stufe 1 - 10) Versteckte Warenmenge abhängig von der Warenlager-Kapazität (Stufe 11 - 20) Handelszentrum Hier können Spieler ihre Rohstoffe einander zum Tausch anbieten (handeln) oder man selber andere eigene Stämme/Siedlungen durch Rohstofftransport unterstützen, dabei kann Gold NICHT durch Träger verschoben werden (weder zu eigenen Stämmen/Siedlungen noch zu anderen Spielern). Das Handelszentrum hat mit höherer Stufe mehr Träger, so dass mehr Rohstoffe ausgetauscht werden können. Jeder Träger kann maximal 1000 Einheiten eines Rohstoffes transportieren. 'Tauschliste' Die Tauschliste ist beim Betreten des Handelszentrum automatisch ausgewählt. Man kann diese über den Button Tauschliste erneut betreten. Hier kann man Rohstoffe zum Tausch anbieten ODER auf Angebote andere Spieler eingehen. 'Angebote abgeben' Bei der Abgabe von Angeboten stellt man den Rohstoff, den man anbietet, unter Angebot und dazugehörige Quantität und wählt unter Nachfrage und dazugehörige Quantität den Rohstoff ein, den man dafür bekommen möchte. Zusätzlich kann man eine Maximale Transportzeit in Stunden einstellen, denn die Träger brauchen ja die selbe Zeit für den Rückweg. Die Träger des Handelspartners laufen zur gleichen Zeit los, wie die eigenen, so daß die Rohstoffe bei beiden nach der einmaligen Transportzeit ankommen, die Träger beider laufen dann die Transportzeit wieder zurück zu ihrer aussendenden Siedlung. 'Angebote annehmen' Weiter unten auf der Seite Tauschliste ist eine Auflistung der Angebote, die andere Spieler abgegeben haben. Diese kann man auf die für einen selbst interessanten Angebote beschränken, in dem man am Ende der Liste die Auswahlfelder Angebot, Nachfrage oder/und Nutzer verwendet. Hierbei gilt das Angebot der Anderen sind die eigene Nachfrage und umgekehrt (Nachfrage der Anderen sind die Rohstoffe, die man selber abgibt). Achtung: Wenn man den Button Handel eines Angebotes drückt, so startet dieser sofort und ist nicht widerrufbar !!! 'Rohstofftransport' Hier sieht man den Status der transportierten Rohstoffe und wie lange die Lieferung der ersehnten Rohstoffe noch dauert. Außerdem kann man nachsehen, wann die Rückkehr der Träger abgeschlossen ist, damit man diese ggf. erneut lossenden kann. Man kann hier auch Rohstoffe zu eigenen Stämmen senden (für den Aufbau neuer Siedlungen - erstellt durch Pioniere - unerlässlich). Voraussetzung: Markt3 Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left ='Siedlungsgemeinschafts-Gebäude'= In diesem Abschnitt findet man die Beschreibungen zu den Gebäuden, die sich um die Siedlungsgemeinschaft kümmern bzw. dafür benötigt werden. Mit ihnen kann man den Wohlstand und Glaubenswert steigern oder ein Bündnis mit anderen Spielern eingehen. Schafstall Hier werden Schafe gezüchtet. Schafe können Gott zum Opfer dargebracht werden oder dienen als Festmahl bei öffentlichen Feiern. Je höher die Stufe/der Level (Germanisten mögen über die Richtigkeit der eben angeführten Varianten entscheiden), desto mehr Schafe können schneller gezüchtet und gehalten werden. Mit jeder Ausbaustufe des Schafstalls können 10 Schafe mehr gehalten/gezüchtet werden, beginnend mit 10 Schafen bei Stufe1. In Stufe 5 können maximal 50 Schafe gehalten werden. Voraussetzung: Hauptquartier1 (ausbaubar bis Level 5) Wird indirekt benötigt für Öffentlicher Platz (Feste feiern) und Altar (Opfer darbringen) Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Öffentlicher Platz Hier kannst du regelmäßig Feste feiern, die zum Wohlstand beitragen. Wohlstand wird benötigt um neue Siedlungen zu errichten. Voraussetzung: ''' Hauptquartier2 (ausbaubar bis Level 5) Außerdem wird Schafstall zum Feste feiern benötigt. thumb|left Altar Du kannst Gott Opfer auf dem Altar darbringen. Der Glaube wird immer dann wiederhergestellt, wenn du ein Opfer bringst. Je höher die Stufe, desto kürzer ist die Wiederherstellungszeit des Glaubens. Pro Stufe verkürzt sich die Wiederherstellungszeit wie folgt: beim kleinen Opfer um jeweils 03:36 Minuten (Stufe 1=05:56:24 h, Stufe 20=04:48:00 h) beim großen Opfer um jeweils 14:24 Minuten (Stufe 1=23:45:36 h, Stufe 20=19:12:00 h) '''Voraussetzungen: Hauptquartier4 Garten3 Außerdem wird Schafstall zum Darbringen von Opfern benötigt. Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Garten Der Garten spendet den Leuten in deiner Siedlung Schatten, so dass sie sich nach der harten Arbeit ausruhen können. Zudem verhindert er, daß der Glauben fällt: Stufe 1: Glaube fällt jede 1h 10m um 1, Stufe 2: Glaube fällt jede 1h 20m um 1, etc. Stufe 5: Glaube fällt jede 2h um 1 Voraussetzungen: Hauptquartier3 Öffentlicher Platz1 Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Allianzbasis Hier kannst du deine Allianz (dein Bündnis) verwalten. Mit Hilfe der Allianzbasis (Stufe 1) kannst du von bereits existierenden Allianzen eingeladen werden, ihnen beizutreten, oder an diese mit einem Beitrittsansuchen herantreten. Baust du deine eigene Basis auf Stufe 5 aus, kannst du eine eigene Allianz gründen. Mit jeder Stufe, die du die Allianzbasis weiter ausbaust, steigt die maximale Mitgliederanzahl deiner Allianz um 10 Personen. Über Anklicken des Symbols "Bündnis" (in der obersten Auswahlleiste des Benutzerbildschirms) kommst Du schnell in die Allianzbasis. 'Information' Information zum Bündis (Rang, Anzahl Mitglieder, Gründername, Allianzname), sowie die Position des Anführers, Notizen, Verbündete Bündnisse und Feindschaften kann man hier auf einen Blick ersehen. Mit dem Button "Bündnis verlassen" (dessen zweiten Teil man schwer erkennt) kann man aus dem Bündnis austreten. 'Mitgliederliste' Hier sind die Mitglieder des Bündnis in ihrer Aufnahme-Reihenfolge aufgelistet. Man erhält schnell Informationen zu den einzelnen Bündnis-Mitgliedern (Bevölkerungsstand, Anzahl Stämme, Status des Tages) und kann hier einfach an diese eine Nachricht verschicken. Außerdem kann man ersehen, wer als neues Mitglied angefragt ist bez. wer eine Anfrage auf Mitgliedschaft gestellt hat. 'Bündnisrang' Hier kann man sehen wie der eigene Bündnisrang verglichen mit anderen ist. Man erhält Informationen zu den Bündnissen (Name, Gründer, Ruhm, Anzahl Mitglieder, gegründet am) und kann nach Rang oder Bündnisname suchen. 'Kriegsbericht' Hier kann man Angriffe der einzelnen Bündnis-Mitglieder ersehen, mit den Informationen (Wer gegen wen, zu welchem Bündnis der andere gehört, Art Verteidigung, Kunschafter, Wann). 'Neuigkeiten' Änderungen der Bündnis-Mitgliedschaften können hier eingesehen werden (inkl. Datum). 'Board' Notizen ?? Kommentare (Nachrichten an alle Bündnis-Mitglieder) können hier eingesehen und geschrieben werden (schreiben kann man sie aber auch im Stammes-Hauptfenster ganz unten unter dem Reiter "Allianz") 'Verwaltung' Den Reiter 'Verwaltung' sieht man NUR, wenn man Anführer/Gründer der Allianz ist ODER wenn man Verwaltungsrechte für die Allianz besitzt (Verwaltungsrechte werden im Untermenü 'Position' vergeben). 'Information' verwalten Dieses Untermenü ist standardmäßig gewählt, wenn man den Bereich 'Verwaltung' betritt. Hier können 'Allianzname', 'Allianzbild' und 'Notizen' verändert werden. Ein eigenes Allianzbild kann hier hochgeladen werden. Diese Daten sind für alle sichtbar im Bereich 'Information'. 'Position' Einzelnen Allianzmitgliedern können hier 'Verwaltungsrechte' und 'Positionsbezeichnungen' vergeben werden. Die Positionsbezeichnungen sind für alle sichtbar im Bereich 'Mitgliederliste'. 'Diplomatie' Die Beziehungen zu anderen Bündnissen können hier eingetragen werden - 'Bündnisse', wie auch 'Feindschaften'. Die Beziehungen zu anderen Bündnissen sind für alle sichtbar im Bereich 'Information'. Voraussetzung: ' Hauptquartier1 (ausbaubar bis Stufe 20) Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left ='Siedlungsschutz-Gebäude= In diesem Abschnitt werden die Gebäude beschrieben, die sich um den Schutz der Siedlung kümmern. Mauer Die Mauer schützt den Stamm vor Feinden. Je höher die Stufe, desto höher die Verteidigungskraft deiner Siedlung. Voraussetzung: Hauptquartier1 Ausbaustufe 3 wird benötigt für Wachturm Ausbaustufe 10 wird benötigt für Graben Brunnen Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Wachturm Schützt die Truppen in der Siedlung und erhöht die Reichweite der Verteidigungseinheiten. Je höher die Stufe, desto höher die Angriffskraft der Siedlung beim Angriff gegen diese. Voraussetzung: ''' Mauer3 Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Graben Du kannst einen Graben ausheben, um deine Feinde beim Angriff zu behindern. Je höher die Stufe, desto höher die '''Verteidigungskraft deiner Siedlung. Voraussetzungen: Hauptquartier2 Mauer10 (ausbaubar bis Stufe 10) Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left ='Millitärische Gebäude'= In diesem Abschnitt werden all jene Gebäude beschrieben, die sich um die militärische Streitmacht kümmern. Versammlungsplatz Hier kannst Du Deine Streitkräfte verwalten und Deinen Helden Soldaten zuweisen. Die Anzahl der Helden, die gemeinsam auf Angriff gehen können, steigert sich alle 5 Ausbaustufen. Voraussetzung: Hauptquartier1 (ausbaubar bis Level 20) Ausbaustufe 15 wird benötigt für Werkstatt Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Kaserne Hier können Einheiten rekrutiert werden. Je höher die Ausbaustufe dieses Gebäudes, desto stärkere Einheiten können rekrutiert werden, zudem verringert sich deren Rekrutierungszeit. Mit der Rekrutierung von Einheiten ist zudem eine Erhöhung der Einwohnerzahl der jeweiligen Siedlung entsprechend dem Kampfwert der Einheit verbunden (ein Schleudersoldat erhöht die Einwohnerzahl um eins, ein Champion hingegen um drei). Voraussetzung: ''' Hauptquartier2 (ausbaubar bis Stufe 10, weitere Stufen 10 als erweiterte Kaserne) '''Erweiterte Ausbaustufe 10 wird benötigt für Akademie Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Werkstatt Hier können Katapulte (zu je 60 Mineralien/400 Goldstücken) und Rammböcke (zu je 140 Mineralien/1.200 Goldstücken) hergestellt werden. Verbesserungen der Werkstatt verkürzen die Montagezeit dieser Waffen. Katapult und Rammbock dienen dem Angriff und der Zerstörung von feindlichen Mauern. Voraussetzungen: Hauptquartier5 Gebetshaus10 Schmiede10 Versammlungsplatz15 Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Akademie Die am weitesten entwickelte Einheit, die Champions, werden hier rekrutiert. Das Ausbauen der Akademie verkürzt die Ausbildungszeit der Champions um jeweils eine Minute/Ausbaustufe des Gebäudes. (Stufe 1=00:33:20, Stufe 10= 00:24:20) Voraussetzungen: Hauptquartier5 Gebetshaus10 Erweiterte Kaserne10 Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Schmiede Hier werden Waffen verbessert und entwickelt. Je höher die Ausbaustufe der Schmiede, desto höher die Angriffskraft der Einheiten. Voraussetzung: Hauptquartier2 Ausbaustufe 5 wird benötigt für Forschungsstätte Ausbaustufe 10 wird benötigt für Werkstatt Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Zur Steigerung der geistigen Angriffskraft der Einheiten (für Bogenschützen, Priester und Champions) den Tempel verbessern. Forschungsstätte Hier kannst du die Verteidigungsfähigkeit deiner Einheiten steigern. Mit Erhöhung der Stufe der Forschungsstätte steigt die Verteidigungsfähigkeit deiner Einheiten. Voraussetzung: Schmiede5 Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left Tempel Der Tempel ermöglicht dir, Gottes Segen zu empfangen und verbessert die geistige Angriffskraft einiger deiner Einheiten, nämlich Bogenschützen, Priestern und Champions. Je höher die Ausbaustufe, desto mehr Segen kann empfangen werden. Im Tempel kannst du das Wort Gottes lesen und deinen Glauben steigern, was dem lesenden Helden Erfahrungspunkte zukommen lässt (1 Punkt pro fehlerfrei abgetippter Zeile). Voraussetzung: Hauptquartier2 Ausbaustufe 10 wird benötigt für Gebetshaus Brunnen Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left '''''To whom it may concern: BITTE: Tabelle aus nachfolgend eingefügten Daten basteln. DANKE!!! Die Daten zeigen die Erhöhung der spirituellen Angriffskraft der einzelnen Einheiten entsprechend den Ausbaustufen (Stufe 1 bis 18) des Tempels. Die Einheiten von links nach rechts: Gebetshaus Das Gebetshaus steigert die spirituelle Verteidigungskraft deiner Einheiten. Je höher die Ausbaustufe desto höher die spirituelle Verteidigungskraft. Voraussetzungen: Hauptquartier3 Tempel10 Ausbaustufe 10 wird benötigt für Werkstatt Akademie Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left To whom it may concern: BITTE: Tabelle aus den nachfolgend eingefügten Daten basteln: Daten zeigen die Erhöhung der spirituellen Verteidigungskraft der Einheiten entsprechend den Ausbaustufen (Stufe 1 bis 17) des Gebetshauses. Die Einheiten von links nach rechts: Brunnen Der Brunnen ist eine lebensnotwendige Ressource in der Siedlung. Der Brunnen erhöht die Vitalität (Gesundheit) aller Einheiten. Voraussetzungen: Hauptquartier4 Mauer10 Tempel10 Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left to whom it may concern: BITTE: Tabelle aus den nachfolgend aufgelisteten Daten zimmern... Nachfolgend die Daten für die Gesundheit der einzelnen Einheiten, wie sie mit den Ausbaustufen des Brunnens (Stufe 1 bis 18) erhöht werden. Die Einheiten von links nach rechts: Schleuder, Speer, Bogenschützen, Schwertkämpfer, Priester, Kavallerie, Champions, Katapult, Rammbock Stall Hier kannst Du Reittiere kaufen. Reittiere erhöhen die Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit Deiner Helden. Für jeden Stufenanstieg des Stalles steht Dir ein weiteres Tier zur Auswahl (es sind auch Tiere mit Statswerten möglich). Ein Esel kostet 10.000 Goldstücke, erhöht die Geschwindigkeit Deines Helden um 10%, ABER: der Held muß mindestens Stufe 5 erreicht haben, um den Esel reiten zu können. Je mehr Tiere man gleichzeitig zur Auswahl hat, umso größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß mindestens eines mit Statswerten dabei ist. Die angebotenen Tiere wechseln täglich, wobei es nur Esel oder Esel (Gesundheit +1) gibt, solange Dein Held Stufe 10 noch nicht erreicht hat. Sobald der Held Stufe 10 erreicht hat, werden fallweise auch Kamele angeboten. Die gibt es in diversen Abstufungen: Kamel, Kamel (Gesundheit +1) und Kamel (Gesundheit +2). Ein Kamel kostet Dich 20.000 Goldstücke und erhöht die Reisegeschwindigkeit Deines Helden um 20%. Es werden täglich die Anzahl Tiere angeboten die der Stufe des Stalls entspricht; d.h. auch mit Stufe 1 kann man mehrere Helden mit Reittieren ausstatten, man erhält eben täglich nur eins. TIPP: '''Die Qualität der Reittiere kann durch die Anwendung von Edelsteinen verbessert werden. Dabei steigen sowohl allfällig vorhandene Statswerte als auch die Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit. Ein Edelstein der Seele (blau) reicht in der Regel hiezu aus... '''Voraussetzung: Hauptquartier5 Seitenanfang Inhaltsverzeichnis thumb|left